Of Patrols and Love
by siriusly-benjy
Summary: Just a regular patrol for the HeadBoy and Girl of Hogwarts' 1978 class. However tonight Lily looks exceptionally cheerful. Why? might you wonder? Well, James is wondering the exact same thing.


**Disclaimer: I resent the fact that such a cool imagination is not mine however, I feel that I must indicate that James Potter and Sirius Black are in fact. My meat, so back down!!**

**AN: Right, well this is my first time posting on this site. I am open to all criticism, even if it's downright bitchy. So, I hope you enjoy the story, don't forget to give me your opinion!**

The Head-Boy and Girl were patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts.

Lily Evans was grinning cheerfully from ear to ear.

"What's up Lily? Last week you were all down and moody and now you seem to be glowing with happiness..."wondered James Potter.

"Well, I found something out today that made me _**really**_,_**extremely**_ happy! Actually two or three things."

"Really?And may I enquire as to what these three things are?"

"Well, to start off with the least important ones, Dumbledore is letting me join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Wow Lily! That's great, I had no idea you were planning on joining the Order! I joined this summer with Sirius; Remus and Peter weren't of age yet, so they'll be joining next summer."

"I didn't know you were in the Order James!"

"Well, we felt like being useful, since my parents are out risking their lives daily for that cause; not that we do much mind you. So, what's the second least important one?"

"As you must know, half of us got our study courses results today, and I got into the Auror program! All I need now are Es in all my NEWTs; they said that I didn't need higher because of my previous results."

"Congratulations! Sirius got the same results. Mine are coming next week, I must admit I'm really anxious..."

"You'll be fine James, you're a great wizard."

"Thanks Lily, it means a lot to me for you to say so."

He said it with such sincerity in his voice and eyes, Lily had to blush.

"I meant it, "she mumbled.

They patroled in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until James decided to break the ice.

"So, what's the third and most important thing then?"

"Oh!Well...ummmmmmmm...never mind, it's embarrassing."

"C'mon Lily, you can tell me. Remember when I found you the day after your birthday with bright purple hair, in a **_very_** short and low cut shiny magenta dress on, hanging in your curatins with a **_huge_** hangover?"

"How could I forget? HA! Mary's idea of having fun: for my 18th birthday, we snuck out of the castle, disapparated to London where i got drunk at a muggle bar as a slut and with the ugliest hair and dress imaginable..."

"See? "asked James grinning at the memory of his utter shock of finding his perfect Lily like this, "I've seen you in very embarrassing situations."

"All right! But, I'm warning you, this may sound dumb and cheesy."

"Fire away!"

"I finally found out that...I'm...in love, "she finished quickly, never looking James in the eye.

"Wow!" James was so stunned he stopped in his tracks, his previous grin had faded and his face was sombre, "I can't deny that comes as a shock. So, "he said resuming his walk, "who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

James sounded suddenly very sad but made an obvious effort to sound more light and happy.

"Yes, I'd say you do..."

"Does he feel the same way about you?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'll find out soon enough, I hope so anyways..."

There was a pause and James asked

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

"What is James?"

"Realizing you're in love..."

"Yes, suddenly, the world makes more sense and everything seems better. Has it ever  
happened to you?"

"Once. And I doubt it'll happen again, at least not in the same way..."

"Oh!" Lily sounded slightly down at this, "and who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yes," James smiled, "you do know her."

"Is she pretty?"

"Not that it matters that much, but no, she's not pretty, she's beautiful. She is without doubt the most wonderful person I have ever met."

Lily seemed even more down at this.

"But this conversation wasn't about me Lily, being in love really, suits you, I meant it when i said you were glowing. Anyway, how are you planning to tell the lucky guy?"

"I dunno; maybe snog him within an inch of his life and if he responds to the kiss, break it off and say 'I love you'. But in retrospect that doesn't sound great. Got any ideas? How would you say it?"

"Well...if there's a possibility, even the slightest that he feels the same way, that's the way I'd handle it."

They were nearing the HeadRoom portrait.

"I'm happy for you Lily. I really am, I just want you to know you have my full support and if you need anything, come and see me. "

James sounded so sad and resigned that Lily finally looked straight into his eyes. Something she saw in them decided her to take action. Whether it was the heartfelt sincerity or the profound degree of love that scared and warmed her, she didn't know.

"James?" she asked taking a step towards him after he had looked away.

"Hmm?" he answered still not looking at her.

She turned his face towards her, and then kissed him.  
In her kiss, she put all her love and passion; she put one hand on his chest and the other went up to mess his hair up even more. It took James a grand total of 3 seconds to realize what was happening to him. When he did how ever, he kissed her back with just as much love and passion; he slid one hand in her fiery locks ad snaked the other around her waist so as to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. When they broke the kiss for air necessities, James put his forehead on Lily's and sighed. She looked straight in to his eyes and they both said simultaneously

"I love you, so much..."

The next morning, most of Hogwarts' couldn't help but sigh (or wolf whistle in Sirius' case) when they walked in hand in hand: Lily Evans and James Potter were finally together and**_nothing _**could tear that love apart.

**AN: Hope you liked it, I know it's sorta cheesy but I can deal with cheesy…Anyway, leave me your advice, opinion, criticism, anything is welcome!!!**


End file.
